


Tick

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Patient Number 1464 has been terminatedPatient Number 1379 has been incarcerated pending trial for involuntary manslaughterPossessions will be turned over to DANIEL .J. HOWELL 's legal guardians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:**

LESTER, PHILIP .M.

**Pat. No:**

1379

**Gender:**

MALE

**Emergency Contact:**

Martyn Lester

**Age:**

29

**Height:**

188 cm

**Weight:**

68.9 kg

**Date of Arrival:**

1/12/16

**Allergies:**

N/A

**Treatments:**

FLUOXETINE  
LITHIUM  
PROPRANOLOL  
QUETIAPINE  
PAROXETINE

**No. of Attacks:**

2

**Cause:**

INTERMITTENT EXPLOSIVE DISORDER

**Homicidal:**

YES

**Suicidal:**

YES

**In Event of Death:**

DO NOT RESUSCITATE  
POSSESSION TURNED OVER TO LEGAL GUARDIANS

**Date of Discharge:**

N/A


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:**

HOWELL,  DANIEL J.

 **Pat. No** :

1464

**Gender:**

MALE

**Emergency Contact:**

N/A

**Age:**

25

**Height:**

184 cm

**Weight:**

45.4 kg

**Date of Arrival:**

3/21/15

**Allergies:**

N/A

**Treatments:**

NIRAVAM  
KLONOPIN  
ATIVAN

VALIUM

**No. of Attacks:**

37

**Cause:**

CHRONIC ANXIETY 

**Homicidal:**

NO

**Suicidal:**

YES

**In Event of Death:**

DO NOT RESUSCITATE

POSSESSION TURNED OVER TO LEGAL GUARDIANS

**Date of Discharge:**

N/A


End file.
